ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mysterious Quest
The Mysterious Quest is a third-person survival horror action-adventure video game developed by Compulsion Games and published by Gearbox Publishing for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. It's a spinoff of We Happy Few. Synopsis Played from a third-person perspective, the game combines role-playing, survival, and light rogue-like elements. Taking place within modern times, followed the 23-year-old woman named Daisy Hastings who was raised in an abandoned town. She suffers from a disorder called schizophrenia because of the bad memories she had during her troubled past. Daisy notices the picture of her family includes her grandfather. She remembers her grandfather who escaped from Wellington Wells because of the wellies and bobbies. Daisy must find the clue before it's too late. Gameplay In the single-player mode, the players must control one of the three characters in different chapters. They can change their outfits from either shelter or their bedrooms. They can also look at the statue Plot The cutscenes begin 10 years ago. When the woman was crying inside the farm, the man was taking care of the baby until they heard some gunshots. It was the assassins. They were targeting Daisy's father. Then he runs away with the baby and his wife from the assassins. He notices that they ran out of ammo. Then, they escaped and decided to risk their lives for Daisy. Later, they found the secret underground bunker to hide from the assassins. Then, Peter Hastings puts his baby on the bed and sings a lullaby. Made her happy and sleepy. Later, her parents watch their daughter grown up as they still teach her to walk. Then, a few years later. Daisy finally knew how to walk. She now lives in Wellington Wells but Daisy notices that Wellington Wells was very different from in the 1960s. Then, Daisy saw her grandfather who lives in an old house. She asked him a question about her grandmother. Arthur was so proud that she was talking about her grandmother. So she was taking him to walk through Wellington Wells. Suddenly Arthur saw the hospital where the downers were been captured by the doctors. Then she notices the headmistress (who is now shut down) at Parade District, St George's Holm, and Hamlyn Village. Arthur saw the Department of Archives, he went inside the apartment. Arthur walking through the office until he saw something from his office. It was his old office from 1964, he discovers the office that looks different from in 1964. Meanwhile, Daisy is looking at the St. Genesis Church where she went inside the church and investigate the lab until she found the bottle of joy pills. She decided to open the cap and taking out the pills. Daisy saw the joy pills. She remembers that joy pill was been invented by Harry Haworth in 1954. He asks the scientists about testing the joy pill. The scientists begin to test the joy pill so someone tried to take it. Then the customer takes it to make him happy and forget it. The scientists glad that joy pill is worked, so they sell to everyone at Wellington Wells and take their joy pills to forget the very bad things. But unfortunately, they went insane and has been overdosed because they take their joy too much. Daisy went to her home and head to her bedroom where she discovers the pills are coming from the machine. She notices a book that says "The History of Wellington Wells" and read it. According to the book, it's a mystery that many wellies have been disappeared or "gone on holiday". She also saw the picture of Foggy Jack (which is Uncle Jack who is the comedian, TV and radio host of the Wellington Wells broadcasting services before breakdown and disappeared.). Daisy notices a mask on the floor which she remembers the citizens wear a happy mask so nobody could see their actual faces. She saw the old newspaper of the Hastings brothers on June 4, 1947. Which her grandfather swaps the ID card with his brother when he was at the train station. She scurrying the stairs to see her grandfather about his brother has been taken away by the Germans and sent to Germany. But her grandfather is gone after Daisy went back to her house. Meanwhile, in London, Daisy was in her house reading the newspaper she found earlier. She saw the pictures of her friends, Max and Kate. Daisy knows them since they are kids. Max and Kate are both now lives in different houses with their families. Daisy must visit her friends' houses. Later, she walks to the park where Kate is playing the bagpipe. Kate surprised that her childhood friend has been arrival. Daisy waves to Max at the stage after finishing singing "The Make Believes Life". Max shown a guitar to Daisy and Kate which make them Transcript The Mysterious Quest/Transcript Tropes The Mysterious Quest/Tropes Quotes (Daisy runs to the museum where people solve the Trivia * This game is based on "We Happy Few", "Watch Dogs", "The Evil Within", "Bioshock", "Sleeping Dogs", "The Last of Us", "Resident Evil", "Until Dawn", "F.E.A.R.", "Life is Strange" and "Dead Space". *The game features the outfits, including a bonus outfit, posters, DLC, and a collection. * This game was featured and mentioned in #E3 2018. * This game was participation for the Microsoft's Halloween. * This game was similar to We Happy Few. They are both set in the futuristic version of England. * The songs from We Happy Few can be heard in the game. * This game contains extreme violence, blood and gore, strong language, sexual content, drug use, and disturbing graphics. * This is the first game to be survival horror. * This game has some Easter eggs and secrets. * The characters have returned from We Happy Few. * This game will have a collection box. * Wellington Wells has returned from the game. Cameos * There's a happy mask from References * The animation style of the game is the same as We Happy Few. * When the police officers asking Daisy about what happened to the museum, it's referenced to Black Panther. * Daisy sings God Save The Queen which it's referenced to the national anthem of the United Kingdom. * During going back in time to the 1960s with the time machine, Daisy says "Great Scott!" which it's referenced to Back to the Future. * Daisy fixes the history of World War II by going to the United States, to help Great Britain to defeat the Germans at the war. * During the scene where Max is studying, it's referenced to The Little Prince. * When Daisy was chasing the gangster which it similar to Sleeping Dogs. * Her parents usually treat her well. It's referenced to The Boss Baby. * When Daisy fights the thugs at the bar and other places, it's referenced to The Sleeping Dogs. * When Max and Daisy look at the old photos of the Hastings family, it's referenced to The Evil Within. * When Kate has been kidnapped by Ryan Byng, it's referenced to Super Mario Bros where * When Max and Daisy singing together in the rain, it's referenced to A Star is Born. * Max and Kate both has Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Horror Games Category:Survival Horror Category:Third-person Category:Work In Progress Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:PC games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Category:Compulsion Games